


Distraction

by Dare_devil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frank is usually a top, Frank needs a distraction, M/M, but the tables have turned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Frank is feeling a little anxious about something and Tony has a suggestion to calm him.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony had noticed a change in Frank recently, like he was anxious, nervous and on edge. They were done working on something together and Tony had called for Happy to bring the car over to drive them back to the tower to discuss more things. 

Both climbed into the car as Tony told Happy were to head to before Happy closed the shutter between the passenger and driver in the car as he started to drive. He watched from the corner of his eye as he noticed Frank’s finger, it was his trigger finger, he’s noticed how it twitched a little when something was on his mind, or saw something as a threat like it’s a instinct to protect himself to pull the trigger at whatever was making him feel that way.

“Something on your mind Castle?” He Spoke up before Frank turned to look at him “hmm?” He hummed in response   
“You seem more quiet than usual and your trigger finger keeps twitching” he continued while Frank clenched his fist before releasing it, a way of trying to relax his hand because whatever was on his mind at the moment was not in the car, it was just him and Tony.

“We’ve been working together for a while now, you could possibly even call us friends! I’m just saying you can talk to me, I may not be able to help but I can listen” he said softly encouraging Frank to at least tell him something even if it’s vague.  
Frank softly exhaled though his nose, he opened his mouth to speak before closing it again.

Tony raised his eyebrows as little as Frank turned to look at him. “It’s nothing”  
“Well it’s obviously something, look you don’t have to give me details but I’m here to listen if you wanna talk, might just be easier if you do. I’d rather not have you brooding for the rest of the evening”  
He heard Frank sigh before he spoke “I’ve got people after me, I don’t have a plan yet, I don’t know were they are or were I can find them...at the minute I’ve got nothing” he explained.

Tony looked back at Frank with a look of concern as they looked at each other “look I have spare bedrooms at the tower and high security, if you want you can stay there for a few days...while you figure things out, come up with a plan...no one will be getting in” suggested Tony.  
“Appreciate it” Thanked Frank.

“Anything I could do to put you at ease?” Asked Tony.  
Frank shrugged his shoulders before smirking “You found out what’s on my mind, maybe you can tell me what’s on yours? Might distract me” he suggested.  
Tony smirked “I always have a lot of things on my mind Castle, do you want the dirty or innocent thoughts?” He said a little more quieter, was it to make sure Happy wasn’t listening or was it to set more of a mood?

Frank blinked a few times, processing what Tony had just suggested before he shrugged his shoulders shaking off his surprise “surprise me” he said.  
Tony smirk as he now slid closer to Frank in the backseat of the car, legs and thighs touching. “Ok Frank you’ve been warned...Happy can’t hear us, if I’m getting a little too much for you tell me to stop” he whispered, so he was going with the dirty thoughts then.

“Sometimes Frank...I feel you need to relax, you’re always on edge acting like everyone is going to attack you. I think you crave touch, someone there to take care of you, I mean if it was me?....I’d take good care of you” he started as he placed his hand on Frank’s knee, lips close to his ear. He paused for a minute waiting for Frank to tell him to stop but nothing, Frank was looking straight ahead but Tony had noticed his breathing go a little heavy, Tony smirk as the realised the Punisher was a little flustered.

“I sometimes imagine touching your skin, thinking about what way my touch could get a reaction from you, what parts of your body are sensitive and what noises I could get front that pretty mouth of yours” he continued as he listened to Frank’s slightly heavy breathing, Tony was sure he heard a slight hitch in Frank’s throat, feeling heat begin to radiate from the vigilante.

“I bet most people think you’re the dominant one, the one that has all the control but what if it was me instead? You see Frank....sometimes I feel you need to relax, let someone else take control, let someone else make you feel good, maybe just the once....do you want to know what I’d do if you were in my bed?” He Asked, his breath tickling the shell of Frank’s ear. 

He looked down to see Frank’s clenched hands, his breathing coming out a shudder before surprisingly Frank nervously nodded. Tony smirked leaning close to his ear again as the hand on his knee gave a squeeze before it began to slowly travel up his thigh.

“Well if it were me Frank I’d take my time, you’d be in my bed all night...I’d take my time exploring every inch of your body, find what gets a reaction from you...I imagine you make some pretty noises...I’d open you with with my fingers and tongue, my tongue could probably get the most amazing reaction from you, I bet I could make you whimper. I’d take pride in knowing I’m the only one that can make Frank Castle feel this way, that you’re for my eyes only” his hand gently traveling to Frank’s inner thigh before giving it a squeeze squeezed. He could hear a shakey gasp leave his lips causing Tony to grin. 

“Now do you want to hear the best part? I bet I’d feel amazing inside you, the feel of you clenching around me and the most pretty sounds coming from you, you probably expect me to go rough and hard but not with you Frank. I’d go slow and gentle, I’d take my time, really make you feel me...feel me inside you, filling you up. I’d have my eyes on you the entire time, watching your reaction...I bet watching you cum would be the most beautiful thing too” Frank nervously swallowing as he listened, almost like he was struggling not to make a noise. Tony was definitely enjoying this a little too much. That’s when the car began to slow down and slowly pull up outside the Stark tower. 

Tony moved his hand away and moved back to were he was originally seated “well since you’re staying here Frank, everything I told you? the offer stands” he said, his voice completely changed to his usual tone as Happy opened the door for him, almost as if he hadn’t just told him that he wants to fuck him.  
“Take your time Frank coming in” he said as he left the car, leaving Frank completely speechless, cheeks feeling incredibly warm and a hardness in his jeans beginning to form. Did that really just happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ;)

Frank nervously swallowed as he finally decided to get out the car after processing everything Tony had whispered in his ear. He made his way into the building, Happy meeting him at the entrance and guiding him to the living room were Tony was before leaving. 

“Finally decided to join me Frank?” He said as Happy left.  
“What was that?...in the car?” He asked as a smirk spread across Tony’s face.  
“I did warn you” he responded in his usual cocky tone.  
“Did?...did you mean all that stuff you said?” Muttered Frank, surprisingly feeling nerves in his voice as he asked. 

“Would you be surprised if I said yes?”   
Frank didn’t know what to say, he kind of had his suspicions that Tony was attracted to him but he always shrug it off, always assumed that’s the way he was just naturally flirty...never did he think that Tony would want him in his bed.  
“And like I said before...the offer stands, it’s up to you...I’ll be in my room, I’ll be there if you want to join me at any time during the night” he offered.  
“And if I don’t?” Asked Frank looking up at him.  
“Then we forget this conversation ever happened but the offer would still be there if you ever change your mind” he said as he got up from the couch to head up to his room.  
“Hope you see you join me Frank!” He called out as he walked away as Frank nervously swallowed.

....  
Frank lay in the bed of one of the spare rooms that were offered to him. All the stuff Tony had said was still going through his head, why did this bother him so much? He could just ignore it and pretend it never happened! Was it because Tony is supposed to be his friend so it has come to a shock to him to hear that and the things he wants to do to him? Or was it because he could feel himself possibly considering the offer? 

Frank climbed out the bed heading to the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face before heading back to bed. He lay in bed a while, staring at the ceiling trying to think of other things but it didn’t help.

Fuck it, he thought climbing out the bed and leaving the bedroom. Was he actually doing this? He was surprised with himself as he made his way over to Tony’s bedroom. What if this was all some weird joke? Like someone way of Tony trying to prove a point that everyone finds him attractive? The only way to find out is to humiliate himself.

Frank closed his eyes and slowly breathed in before he knocked on the door of Tony’s bedroom. He could feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest as he heard Tony’s footsteps getting closer and closer to the door.

Tony slowly opened the door giving a smile to the very obvious nervous Frank outside his door. He grabbed onto Frank’s wrist and gently pulled him into his room. The bedroom was dark, lights were out but you could still clearly see the room. Tony shut the door behind him and turned the lock.

Tony could feel the nerves radiating off Frank as he stepped closer to him as Frank leaned against the door. “Hey...I’ll look after you Frank” he whispered to his lips before they touched. Frank gasped as Tony’s lips touched his, Tony pulled away to see Frank’s reaction. His eyes were closed and his breath came out shakey before Tony leaned in to kiss his lips again. This time he felt Frank kiss back as Tony grabbed Frank’s hand.

“This way” he said as he pulled away from the kiss, leading Frank to the bed. He sat down on the bed before Tony leaned over him, gently pushing him down onto the bed. Frank began to feel anxious again, it’s just sex, why was he feeling so nervous about it? Was it because it’s been so long? Because he’s never done it with a guy? Or is it because it’s Tony? 

He felt Tony’s hands reach under his shirt, hands brushing against his skin before he grabbed the bottom of the shirt, pulling it over Frank’s head and throwing it onto the floor. He watched as Tony kept his eyes on him, a smirk on his face as he leaned down to trail kisses across his torso. Frank gasped at the touch of Tony’s lips traveling up his body, slowly traveling up his neck. 

A shuddering gasp left Frank’s lips as he felt Tony’s tongue lick a hot, wet stripe up the sensitive part of his neck. He could feel Tony’s wolfish grin against his neck before he gently bit down, kissing, biting and sucking until a small mark remained. That’s when their lips finally touched again, Frank unsure were to put his hands gripped Tony’s shirt.

Tony pulled away from the kiss, bringing his lips back to his neck causing the vigilante below him to softly gasp. “Just relax Frank, you don’t have to do anything, I’ll take care of you” he whispered, his voice sending tingles down his body as he felt Tony’s hand grip the waistband of his pants and began to slowly pull them down along with his underwear.

Frank let out a soft moan as he felt Tony’s hand around his cock as he began to gently stroke him. Lips pressing against his torso again, traveling down, leaving a trail getting closer to were Frank needed to be touched. He moaned out as he felt his tongue on his cock, slowly licking a stripe up his shaft before the tongue circled around he head. Frank’s clenched fist moved to his mouth to silence any moans that threatened to escape his mouth. Tony chuckled, looking up at Frank before he sucked on the head, tongue swiping across his slit lapping up the pre come that dripped out. 

His mouth moved away from his cock, licking down the shaft before he moved his hand away and his hands gripped Frank’s thighs, pulling him further apart. Frank gasped as he felt a tongue swipe across his entrance. Tony moved down, resting Frank’s thighs on his shoulders, tongue continuing to circle his hole causing Frank to moan out. His toes curled as he felt his tongue gently prob and push inside him at the sensitive skin.

Suddenly Tony moved away causing Frank to whimper at the loss. “Not done yet sweetheart” he smirked as he reached to his dresser draw, pulling out a bottle, opening the cap and putting the lube on his fingers before moving back to were he was. 

Frank gasped as his tongue returned to were he was before, that’s when a felt a finger slowly enter him, joining his tongue. It wasn’t painful but it was a little uncomfortable as a second finger entered him, tongue moving away so that he could look at his reaction. His fingers slowly moved inside him before he felt them brush against something inside him.

He gasped, toes curling before Tony pushed hard against that sensitive area causing him to cry out and clutch the sheets. “So that’s where it is” whispered Tony, repetitively hitting that spot inside him causing him to cry and moan out. 

Slowly Tony removed his fingers from him smirking as Frank whimpered at the loss as he leaned up to pull his shirt off and remove his pants. Leaning back down he claimed Frank’s lips with his, pulling him into a deep kiss before he felt his cock at his entrance.

Slowly he began to push in, clutching at Tony’s arm. He’s felt worse but it still hurt. “I need you to relax for me Frank” Whispered Tony as he leaned closer to pull him into a kiss again as he continued to push in. He stayed in that position as he pushed all the way inside Frank. 

Claiming Frank’s lips he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Slowly he began to pick up the pace, pushing a little harder into him. Little whimpers left Frank’s lips and it made Tony’s heart swell, he kept close to Frank, nuzzling his face into his neck leaving gentle bites and kisses as he searched for that spot inside him. 

Suddenly Frank clutched onto Tony’s arms, crying out as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. “Is that it Frank? Does it feel good when I hit there?” whispered Tony, teeth gently scraping across his earlobe. He pushed himself up so that he could get a look at the vigilante below him.

Frank’s eyes were closed and he clutched onto the sheets, cheeks flustered, marks on his neck and lips wet from the kissing. He looked beautiful, he should have thought of this sooner but he didn’t think it would ever happen, only in his imagination. 

Tony began to pick up the pace, pushing deeper and harder into him, making sure to hit the right spot inside causing Frank to moan loader. Tony could feel himself getting close but he wanted to make sure Frank came first. 

He could feel Frank’s body trembling underneath him as he grew close. “Do you think you can cum for me Frank?” He whispered as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “T-Tony” he moaned out, voice almost sounding like a whimper.  
“It’s ok Frank”   
“P-please” he whimpered  
“Cum for me Frank” he whispered before Frank cried out, releasing in Tony’s hand. He continued to ride Frank through his orgasm as he felt himself getting closer before releasing inside of him. 

Frank slowly opened his eyes, still coming down from his high as his eyes locked on Tony. Slowly Tony let go of his cock, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he slowly licked his fingers clean, keeping his eyes locked on Frank as the vigilante’s cheeks heated up at the sight above him. 

Slowly he pulled out of Frank before leaning down to claim his lips in a kiss. As he pulled away a chuckle left Frank’s lips.  
“What?” Asked Tony moving to look at Frank with a smile as he raised his eyebrow at him.  
“Did this really just happen?”   
“Yeah I think it did” chuckled Tony.  
“The last thing I expected was that I would be in your goddamn bed” he responded, a smirk appearing on Frank’s lips.  
“Well I’m glad you did, stay here tonight I’m gonna wanna continue this tomorrow”   
“Is that so?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of debating if to do a second chapter with actual smut.


End file.
